Lil' Red In the Hood
by grimmgrl
Summary: Screenplay! A remix of the traditional Little Red Riding Hood Fairytale: What it would be like if it took place in this century.
1. Lil' Red in the Hood

**Lil' Red in the Hood Screenplay **

**AN: Kay, so this is how I think that the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood would play out if it were to take place in this century. I wrote it in the form of a screen play because my goal was to make it into a mini projection staring my friends and I. Although this doesn't acctually pertain to the storyline of The (amazing) Sisters Grimm series, I thought it fit well wih the whole fairytale theme. I am hoping to possibly write more 21st century fairytales, but untill then, enjoy! **  
**P.S. Review and be completely honest. Thanks!**

Cast

Lil' Red- ________________________________

The Wolf- _______________________________

Grandma- _______________________________

Mother- _________________________________

**Setting 1- In the kitchen **

Mother- (gathering things from around the kitchen) "Red! Come down here please!"

Red- (runs into the kitchen holding her i-touch and earphones in. attitude.) "What is it mother?"

Mother- "I need you to take this basket of goods to your Grandmother's house. She hasn't been feeling well lately so I thought a visit from you would cheer her up."

Red- (sigh) "Ok, but I was _going_ to play with Goldilocks today." (Takes the basket)

Mother- (walking Red to the door) "Promise me you will be safe."

Red- (nodding but looking at iPod) "ok ok whatever…" (Walks out the door)

**Shot from outside in front of the house**

Mother- (Sticking head outside the window) "Don't talk to strangers! Is your phone on? Remember not to go off the path! I love you!"

Red- (doesn't look back humming to her music)

**In the forest**

Red- (hood up texting Goldilocks. Shot of the text reading.) "**Ugh I h8 my mother. she's makin me go to granny's house to give her a basket of food"**)

Goldilocks-(texts back "**How** **dare she. We were gonna go spy on Little Boy Blue!**")

Red-(Texts back) **:( G2G c ya l8r**

(Takes out her iPod and is playing with it)

**Red is walking along listening to her iPod**

**Wolf behind a tree**

Wolf - (walks up to red)

Red- (takes headphones out of ears) "Um…you really need to shave."

Wolf- (looks at camera and then back at Red, in forced sweet tone) "so where are you going darling?"

Red- "Uh…Granny's house down the road but I was _supposed_ to be going to Goldilocks' house."

Wolf- "I see. Poor girl. Oh! You know what? I have heard of a shortcut that leads right into the clearing where your grandmother's cottage is!"

Red- (wide eyes) "Omg. Where?"

Wolf- (smiling) "Oh, you just need to travel strait to the left and follow the…the mushrooms. Ya. You follow the mushrooms and they will lead you right to your Granny's cottage. Then with the time you saved, you can still go to Goldie's house!"

Red- "You are a life saver." (She goes said direction)

Wolf- (walks down the path. duh duh duuuuuuh.)

**Granny's Cottage**

**Granny sitting in bed petting the cat.**

**Wolf sneeking up**

**Granny petting cat and humming**

**Wolf**

**Granny**

Wolf sneeks in the door.

Granny screaming

Shadow of wolf eating the grandma. (Screams)

**Red walking in the dark. Long time has passed.**

Red finally gets to granny's cottage and knocks on the door. No one answers. She enters.

**Bedroom**

Wolf- (Is in the bed dressed as granny)(Red enters) "Oh hello darling! How lovely to see you! Do come in!"

Red- (staggering in) "Ugh. Some jerk told me about a shortcut and when I took it, it wound up taking me longer to get here!" (muttering- "follow the mushrooms")

Wolf-(taking out bread from basket) "Come sit down and have a piece of cake."

Red- (sits on the bed and takes the cake) "Wo, grandma, your ears are huge!"

Wolf- "The better to hear you with my dear."

Red- "Uh, what's with the yellow eyes?"

Wolf- "The better to see you with my dear."

Red- "Granny, why is your nose so long?"

Wolf- "The better to smell you with my dear."

Red-(looking at her black nails) "And…what's with the claws…your supposed to file them in a pretty square shape like mine."

Wolf- "The better to scratch you with my dear." (big grin)

Red- "Hmm…ok." (She starts eating her cake.)

Wolf- (muttering to himself) "oh my god. This isn't the way the story goes!"

(Smiles really big)

Red- "I thought you lost all your teeth granny…and why they are…so…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wolf- "What are you screaming about? I didn't even say 'The better to eat you with my dear.' yet! You are ruining the whole fairytale!" (Gets up and walks away)

Red- (stands up) "Wait. Where are you going? You are supposed to try to eat me remember? And then I save the day by blasting Ke$ha really loud in your ears."

Wolf- (annoyed) THAT'S NOT THE WAY THE STORY GOES! THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WOODCUTTER? AND WHAT'S WITH YOUR GOTH LOOK AND STUPID ATTIDUDE? YOU DON'T SEE THE VALUE IN THE GREAT ORIGIONAL STORY!" (Walks away)

Red- "Can I at least have my Grandma back?"

Wolf- "Umm…no sorry. Maybe next time."

Red- (shrugs and walks away)

**Wolf interview-**

I do my best to stay true to the original story and them this stupid girl has to go ahead and ruin it. The original story didn't have iPods and it was Little Red Riding Hood, not Lil' Red in the Hood! Oh, and who is Ke$ha? What a nightmare.

**Red interview-**

I don't see the problem with mixing up the story… wait I'm getting a call, (no I'm in an interview I have to go ok I'll call you back when I'm done.) so anyway what's up with that wolf guy I think he was over exaggerating. And who doesn't know Ke$ha?!?! What is he living under a rock???

**I hope you liked my first attempt at writing a fan fiction:) I'd luv to hear how it can improve. Thanks!**


	2. Goldie in the House

**AN: Ok, so for you guys who have read the eighth Sisters Grimm book, my improvised fairy tales are like how the kids wrecked the stories in the Book of Everafters. Instead, the actual characters in the stories decided it was time to change their ways. Most of their personalities evolved to fit the current centuries. Depending on the character's age in the actual fairytale, they may or may not change in personality. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Goldie in the House

**goldieindahows: ** cant wait til u come ovr!3333

**lilredindahood: **Ugh I h8 my mother. shes makin me go to granny's house to give her a basket of food

**goldieindahows: **How dare she. We were gonna go spy on Little Boy Blue!

**lilredindahood: **:( G2G c ya l8r

"Ugh!" Goldilocks, currently going by the name Goldie, sat annoyed on a large rock in the forest. Her long golden locks sparkled in the morning sunlight. Today, it was pulled up into a side pony on the top of her head, and curly as ever. Dressed in short shorts, a black frilly tank from Abercrombie & Fitch, and a matching studded black belt, this girl was not the type you could mess with. She was like a spoiled, blonde, popular, gone Goth. A pair of black Juicy Couture sunglasses atop her head completed her superior look. "Now what?" she muttered to herself.

The fair-haired girl stood up. "How could she just blow me off like that?" she seethed. "Maybe I'll just go to the Charming Strip Mall" Goldie had just begun the short walk to the mall when she heard a terrible noise. Was that William Hung???

"She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
I go crazy 'cause she  
looks like a flower  
but she stings like a bee  
like every girl in history"

"WHO IS PLAYING THIS AWEFUL MUSIC?!" Goldie shouted into the empty forest. In the trees, once contented birds scattered at her wrath. "I _have_ to go shut that hideous sound off." The fuming "princess" marched through the forest with a look on her face that could make a hyena recoil.

Her rage through the forest landed her in the front of a large, two story cottage. A modest stone path winded through the brush, stopping at a tall red wooden door. Through an open window next to the door, William Hung's voice could be heard shrieking from inside.

Without thinking, Goldie stormed up to the door and thumped hard on it with her fist.

"SHUT OFF THAT NOISE!" she screamed over the shrill voice. When no one came to answer her demands, the rude girl barged in and made a b-line for the iPod sitting in a docking station on the counter. "There." she breathed.

Then something on the kitchen table caught her eye. Three bowls of ice cream sat there practically calling to Goldie. "mmm…those look good!" Naturally, she had to try some. She sat down at the first bowl of ice cream. It was a raspberry sherbet. Helping herself, Goldie slid the spoon into the dessert and then into her mouth.

"EW!!! BRAIN FREEZE!" she cried out in pain, then quickly, she shoved her thumb up into the roof of her mouth. "This ice cream, is like, waaaayyyy too cold!" She slapped it aside with the back of her hand and it crashed onto the floor. "whoops." she faked.

The devil girl strolled over to the next dish. This one was rocky road ice cream complete with caramel and graham cracker crumbled on the top. Unfortunately, this one was like soup. Not even bothering to recite her line, she moved on.

That left one more bowl of ice cream. "Ooooh…it is!" Goldie marveled, realizing what flavor was sitting on the table. It was none other than Coldstone's cake batter ice cream, with chunks of cookie dough mixed in, topped with chocolate sprinkles. A weightwatcher sin. Wasting no time, the greedy girl dug in, stopping only at a knock on the door…

**To be continued…**


End file.
